More then brotherly Love
by SakuraCullen
Summary: Dean and Sam have been dating for 3 years. Then after a hunt they find at that Sammy's pregnant because of natural causes not supernatural. Dean/Sam MPREG. M for some lemons and cussing. thank you guys for the reading me and liking this.
1. Surprising News

Okay here were go for my first slash. In this Dean and Sam are lovers and Sam finds at his pregnant Enjoy.

Dean and Sam were siting at a local bar after a salting and burning. Sam was researching for they next case or so Dean though, well Dean was getting a couple of beers. Dean came and offered Sam a beer but Sam said no. Dean has been worring bout his baby borhter/lover for the pass month because in the 3 years they've been dating, Sam has never been sick, but lately his been throwing up and sleeping a lot more.

"Hi, Dean can I have the keys to the impala, ive been looking up my symptons I think I know what it is but I need to get something from the store to know if this is or no," Sam asked, pulling dean out of his thoughts.

Dean hands the keys over but before it lets them go says " We'll be talking about this when you get back to the motel room."

"Sure, Dean"

At the Store

Sam was standng infront the pregnancy test not kowing what to pick. There chose were clear blue genetic, first choice and brands he didn't know. He pick the clear blue and when to pay maing up a lie that he was for his girlfriend.

Once he got back to the motel, he parked the impala infront they room. He walked in being careful not to back the salt lines and set his bag on the table then when to the bed.

"Okay, I had a dream when we started dating. Yellow eyes was in it and he told me that the demon blood in me makes it possible for my body to adapt to carrying a child or more then one at a time. Dean, I think the reason ive been so sick is because I'm pregant." Sam says looking at the floor not wanting to see Dean's green eyes.

"What, Sammy you cant be serious, right now not the time to be having a kid." Dean shots back

"I thought you would be happy bout this especially after you saw luke." Sam shouts running over to the table and grabbing the bag then runs in the bathhroom slaming the door.

"Shit, Sammy im sorry, im just surprised, come take the test and if its positive we'll go to Bobby and have him help us."

"Really, Dean you want to have kids with your own baby brother," Sam replies though the door.

"Sam, your more then my brother, you're my soul mate, lover and you could the carry of our children. Please let me."Dean replies resting his head against the door.

"Give me a few minutes to take the test."

10 minutes later, Dean has now slumped against the door when it opens revealing a Shocked yet happy Sam.

"Dean, were going to parents."


	2. Author's note

I'm looking for a beta for this story. Email me with a bit of info about yourself if you want to beta for me. I'll be posting chapter 2: Telling Bobby, tonight.


	3. Telling Bobby and more Surprises

Okay folks here's Chapter Two: Telling Bobby and more Surprises as promised. Please review. And thank you to all of you who have this story on story alert and the few whom have it as a favorite story.

While on the drive from their recent cases to Bobby's, Ohio to South Dakota. Dean kept glancing at his Sammy who was curled in a loose ball as much as he could against the passage door. Dean notices that Sam has his hands resting on his stomach and occasionally rubbing it. When they hit the Ohio and Illinois the boys switched.

When Sam pulled up to Bobby's house, the dog nearly tackled to him. He noticed dean was asleep so he decided that he'd tell Bobby himself. Sam saw that Bobby had walked out on to the porch, so he walked over and get him.

"Hi Bobby, how you been?"

"Hi, Sam. I've been good. Let's go inside so you can tell what this news you've got to tell me is."

**Once in the Living Room**

"Okay, spill."

"Okay you know how Dean and I've been dating for three years?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well 4 days ago after the most recent case, I found I was pregnant which is why I've been throwing up and sleeping more then I normally do."

"Well. I have to say I know something like this would happen. Least it's you over your Brother. He'd bitch more than you would about losing his figure. Speaking of him where is he?"

"Oh, Dean's sleeping. Figured he'd need with what's to come. Do you by chance happen to know somebody that will help me during this and to conform I'm pregnant."

"You boys came to the right person. I know a doctor who knows and understand what we do. She a doctor at the local hospital. Her name's Samantha Robins but prefers to go by Sam or Sammy Robins. I'll give her call and see if she can make it out her tomorrow say noonish. Now go wake you brother up and get you guys stuff. You room's ready like always."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Sam, you boys are like my own boys, since I've watched you two grow up. So you don't have to thank me."

"Speaking of that. Dean and I talked and thought there'd be no better person to be this kid's grandfather, then you Bobby."

"I'd be honored to be the kid's grandfather."

"Okay, better go wake Dean up.

As Sam's walking up to the car, he hears Dean moaning his name. Once he gets close he realize that Dean's stroking himself well of having a dream about making love to his baby brother. Sam decides to help his brother with his problem. So, he carefully crawls in and over to Dean. He leans down to kiss Dean's erection before he engulfs it in his mouth. As he starts to bob his head, his hand travels up to play with Dean's balls. He does this till Dean's coming quite violently in his mouth. As Sam puts Dean Dick back into his bowers and jeans he hears "That's one hell of a way to wake a guy u, baby brother."

"Well, I was coming out to wake you up and grab our stuff, heard you moaning my name and decided to help you with your problem."

"I love you, Sammy"

"I love you too. De." With that Sam gives his brother a tender kiss on the lips."Come dean, Bobby knows that we're expecting and was the phone with a doctor to help us though this and to confirm it."

As the brothers/lovers start to walk up the stair to their room Bobby says "She be here around noon. Once your unpacked come get some dinner, then you're off the bed," Bobby fatherly side starts to kick in at the end of his sentence.

"Thanks Bobby" Both Sam and Dean shout back.

Once they unpacked, they head done stairs to find Bobby made them some turkey and swiss sandwiches.

"Thanks boy."

They quickly eat so they can get upstairs and get some sleep both they found out if Sam's really pregnant or not.

When Sam's changing, he notices his once washboard abs have been replaced with a small round lump with makes Sam think 'I shouldn't be showing unless I'm pregnant with more than one.'

"Hi what are you looking Sam," Dean says pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"I think I'm showing already. Come feel Dean." Sam encourages Dean

"But thought most women don't say showing till they in the four month unless they carrying more the one baby," Dean says as he places his hand on Sam's belly.

"Yep, I think I'm carrying least twins. I'm meaning I'm only two months along but I'm showing already."

"Come let's get some sleep before doc Robins comes tomorrow.

**12ish the next day**

"Hello, Sam. I'm doctor Samantha Robins but you can call me Sammy. Bobby here tells me, you think you pregnant, I'm I correct?" Doc Robins asks

"You are correct and I think I'm starting to show already." Sam replies

"Alright then, please lie on the couch and pull you shirt up and your jeans down abet." Doc Robins request

"Okay, this will be cold." Robins warns

"Thanks for the warning." Sam says as the doc squeezes the gel on his stomach.

"Okay, hear those beats. One's yours Sam. The other two are your baby's heartbeats.'

"Okay thanks for that doctor. WAIT 2 HEARTBEATS AND BABIES as in twins." Deans squeaks in surprise

"Yes, Dean as in twins.

"Dean"

"I know Sammy. It's a shock to me but we'll manage two." Dean replies back sweetly.

"And by the way it looks like you 3 months along and your due dates around Valentine's Day."

"Sammy we get to have babies they have the date of birth as the day of love. This amazing just like you Sam." Dean says as he leans down to give Sam a quick kiss

"Alright, I'll give you some privates to fix your clothes and wrap the ultrasound gel of your stomach, Sam" the doctor says leaving.

**Once everybody together and Sam's got the gel off his belly and fixed his clothes.**

"Okay, Sammy here's the first prescription of your prenatal vitamins and the actually prescription for the rest of them. This is a list of the foods do's and don'ts don't do major lifting over 30 lbs. Get plenty of sleep and eat right. I'll see you in about 3 weeks for you 4 month check up. Goodbye Sam, Dean and Bobby. Oh Dean and Bobby make sure he follows this rules. No offense Sam but you look like the type that doesn't also follow the rules." Samantha says before she exits.

**Later that night **

"Dean, I couldn't believe that we were going to have one. Today we find out that we are going to have twins. I'm still in shock." Sam confesses to Dean

"I know exactly how you feel Sam. But I can't wait to see you round with our children."

"Really Dean."

"Yep, remember how I was dreaming when we got here"

"Of course I do"

"I was dreaming about jumping you well you were round with the twins."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy"

With that said the brother who were more like lovers start to make out? This when on till dean slide his hand into Sammy's boxer. He instantly pulled away.

"Dean, I'd be in normally in the mood, but tonight I'm just not in the mood to make love with you. I'm sorry Dean."

"It's okay maybe tomorrow."

Sam curled up into Dean's arms with his head resting in the crock of Dean's neck and was out in a heartbeat. Dean have ever was thinking about how he could show Sam how much he love him besides fucking his brains out and to the point he couldn't walk without a limp. He came up with the idea that he was going to take him out on a romantic dinner where he'd propose to his baby brother and hopefully Sammy would say yes. He would have to have bobby help him hide this from Sam and help with the money for the ring. He didn't know when his wanted to get married but all he knew was that he wanted to marry his brother while he was still ripe with the next line of Winchesters. With that thought Dean fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his brother and a hand laying on the slight swell of their children

Hope you enjoyed. Pleas review so I know what you guys liked and/or didn't, so I can improve it next time. Hopefully update Wednesday.


	4. Popping the Question

Okay folks here chapter 3. This one's set 2 months after chapter 2. Sorry it's so late getting up I've just had no time to write with school and such. Anyways enjoy. Please review and go to my profile and vote on the poll please it's getting close to me having to write names and I'd love to see what you guys think the boys should have for a set of twins and I do value your guys' opinions.

"God, I hate having to deal with fucking morning sickness," Sam whined as he leaned against Dean's chest, who was rubbing Sam's back.

"I know you, but just think in 4 ½ months, we'll have two munchkins running run, one looking like you and the other looking like me," Dean said.

"I know De. Now can you help me up so we can go downstairs because now I'm starving," Sam stated, now feeling a lot better than he did just moments ago.

"I bet you are, Sammy," Dean said as he helped his baby brother and lover up.

When the brother got downstairs they could smell flapjacks and could also see Bobby flapping one onto a slack of them. Dean stepped on the lowest stairs, which happened to be a squeaky one. Bobby heard the squeak and turned around to the boys coming into the kitchen to breakfast.

"Morning, Boys," Bobby said turning around to grab the boys plates," Here you go boys. Anything special I can get you Sam," he asked setting down each plate in front of the brothers.

"Nope, I'm surprising in the mood for normal food," Sam replied as he took a bite.

"What'd you put in this Bobby? It's fantastic." Dean said with a month full.

"Oh just a bit of vanilla and one fresh egg, and thanks it's the first time I've actually made something healthily in years," Bobby replied, pulling up a chair to join the boys to enjoy their breakfast.

Later that day

"Hi, Sammy, Bobby and I are running into town to get some food. Anything special you need from town?" Dean asked, seeing Sam lying on the couch watch NCIS.

"Just some more pickles, and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, if you guys would mind." Sam Replied

"Anything for you and the twins, Sammy' Dean said as he leaned down to give Sam a quick kiss before leaving with Bobby for town

In town

"What do you think about this one Bobby?" Dean asked looking at a simple white gold ring with little diamonds set around the whole ring.

"I think you finally found the ring. This one suits Sam, Dean,' Bobby said with a proud smile on his face." Clerk how much is the ring?"

"It's $500.00 sir. If I might add whoever is on the receiving end of this ring is a very lucky person." The clerk replied

"Thanks for the help. Here's the money," Bobby replied as he handed the money to the clerk.

"Thanks Bobby, I owe big time now." Dean said as she walked over to the grocery store.

"Boy, no you don't. Sam and you like sons to me and think of this as my gift to you and him," Bobby replied.

Once they got the food and special request for Sam they had back to the house. When they got them Dean told Bobby the plan. They grabbed everything for the backseat of the impala and went inside. Once inside Dean When to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sammy, I'm taking you out to dinner because I can now. Bobby's going to help you get ready because this is a nice place and you can't just wear jeans and a t-shirt. While he helps you I'm going to be getting ready myself in Bobby's room because I don't want you to see me till you're dressed." Dean said with a smile that was hiding his nervousness.

"Okay," Sam said confused, but Dean was awhile down the hall.

"Come Sam. I've got what you need to wear right here." Bobby said helping Sam off the couch and to his and Dean's room.

Mean while

Dean was dressed in his tuxedo and thought he would practice his proposal to Sam.

" Sammy, since the day you were first placed in my arms, I knew that you were the one and only love of my life. When I came to get in from Stanford and saw Jessica there with you it broke my heart but after Jess died, you told me that it would've never worked out between you because you were in love with me. Then when you told me you were pregnant was one of the greatest days of my life," Dean this as he got down on one knee," Samuel Joseph Winchesters would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and lifelong partner.

Little did he know that Bobby was standing outside the door with Sam. Sam blasted though the door screaming "YES, Dean I'd love to become you husband. "

"Well this isn't how I wanted to do this but least you say yes and that's all that matters to me," Dean said as he pulled out the ring and placed it on Sam's third finger on his right hand. He gave Sam a long and passionate kiss.

"You knew about this all a long didn't you Bobby?" Sam said once Dean pulled away.

"Yep, and that ring is my gift to you and your brother," Bobby said as he walked over to give the brother who were also lovers and expecting parents both a hug. "Congrats boys."

"Sam, I was hoping it was okay if we got married before you had the twins because they way they won't be born out of wedlock and two because I want to see in a suit with that pregnancy glow and the beautiful so to be pregnancy belly," Dean said shyly

"Oh Dean that perfectly fine only Ash and Ellen have to be in the wedding part," Sam said as he turn to Bobby," And you have to walk me done the aisle. You're the closest thing dean and I've got to a father with dad being gone. Plus I think he'd want to take his place walking me down the aisle Bobby."

"Of course, I'd be honored to walk to down the aisle, Sam." Bobby said.

"Dean, I love you so much." Sam told Dean

" And I love you just as much Sam."


	5. AN

Sorry folks being thanksgiving, veterans day, the organization I'm in and school I haven't had time to write new chapter. But I've got good news I've got a beta for this story and as I as I get said betas email to where I can attach files to, I'll be sending them the newest chapter for MTBL as it is done and once I get it back ill be of course posting it for you guys to enjoy.

Love SakuraCullen


	6. Winchester Wedding

Okay folks I'd like to thank for the review and kisaitaluvr for being the beta for this story.

Sam woke up to the twins kicking. He slowly sat up as much as he could with his stomach now looking like he'd eaten 3 basketball balls. He places his hand on his stomach and rubbed small circles on it.

"Good morning, guys," He said with a tiny bit of delight in his voice. He remembered the day they started to kick.

_**Flashback**_

"Bobby, you gonna have…."Dean started. The brothers had just returned from Sam 5th month check up, where they found out what they gonna have.

"A granddaughter and grandson," Sam finish, displaying his pearly whites and dimples.

"What do you mean I'm going to have a grandson and granddaughter? I aint your daddy," Bobby questioned the boys.

"Well, we were going to have you be the twins' grandfather since dads gone. Plus since before he sold his soul for dean's life, you've been more of our father figure then he has." Sam stated as he sat down on he beat up old couch.

"Well, boys I m speechless that you ask me to be the twins grandfather," Bobby said with surprise thick in his voice, "But, as I've basically rise you since your mother was killed, and you both are like my own sons, I'd be delighted to be grandfather to this munchkins."

"Oh" Sam said in shock from his place on the couch.

"What's wrong, Sammy," Dean asked concern and worry dripping from his voice.

"Nothing's wrong. The twins just kicked for the first time is all," Sam stated as he grabbed Dean's hand on place it where one of the twins kicked, "Here feel this De."

"Wow, thats are our son and daughter in there, "Dean said with a proud smile on his face.

_**End of flashback**_

Sam was pulled out his thoughts when he felt arms coming up to wrap around his ever growing waist.

"Morning Sammy," Dean said sitting up to give his soon to be husband a good morning kiss.

"Mornin' De." Sam said once the lovers broke the kiss.

"Just think in less then 12 hours, we'll be partners in marriage, "Sam stated.

"I know. I can't wait to see you in your white tux with this beautiful belly and Bobby leading you down the aisle," Dean said.

"I can't wait to finally have a token of our love to wear and show everybody that I'm married to the most wonderful person I've ever met." Sam said

There was a knock on the door alerting the boys that Bobby was coming in.

"Alright boys, time to get a move on. Missouri will kill me if when she gets here you two are still together in bed. Come Dean lets go," Bobby said as he left the room.

"Alright, Sammy, unfortunately I've got to go and get ready for the Wedding. I'll see at in front of the altar," Dean stated before giving his brother a quick kiss before he heard.

"What the hell are you still doing in here Dean? You should already be gone." Missouri said as she walked though the bedroom door. "And, Sam, you need to get in the shower, so that way I can get started on you hair and light makeup."

"Alright, see you at the wedding, De. Remember I'll be the one in the white tux," Sam said as he headed towards the shower.

"See ya there." Dean said.

"Okay, Missouri what's the plan for my hair and that light makeup you mentioned earlier?" Sam asks as he walks out with a towel wrapped around his pregnant belly.

"Well, I was thinking that I'd slick back your hair and put some eye shadow on you that'll make your eyes pop." Missouri said as she places Sam in the chair in front all her supplies.

2 hours later

"Okay, finally done Sam," Missouri said, turning Sam around to face the mirror.

"Oh wow. Thanks Missouri for doing this," Sam said, getting up and hugging Missouri.

"Come on Sam. Let's get you down to Pastor Jim's church, (the wedding is taking place in the boys' home town."Wouldn't want your brother/lover to be pacing up a storm down there," Missouri said walking over to the closet where Sam's custom tuxedo was." Now lets get you in this and then into the impala."

At the church

"Hey, dude chill. Missouri and Sam will both be here soon," Ash said. Ash was going to the Best man for the wedding and Bobby was going to be the one and only groomsmen.

"Yeah, Dean Listen to what Ash is saying," Ellen said as she walked out with Jo next to her, both in there brandy colored bridesmaid dress. Ellen and Jo were the only to women Sam and Dean had stayed in contract with plus Sam couldn't think of anybody else to be his Maid of honor and one and only bridesmaid.

"Yeah I know but…"Dean trailed off because he heard the roar of the impala coming.

Ellen, Jo and Ash all turned toward Dean and gave him an I told you so look.

"Okay folks place please," Pastor Jim said.

Everybody got in there places. Once the music started, everybody but Bobby and Sam walked out and into there places at the altar.

Once the Webster wedding march started, Bobby asked "Ya ready Sammy,"

"Yep" was all Sam replied

"Okay let's go then" Bobby said as lead Sam down the aisle towards his brother and soon to be partner in life.

Dean locked eyes with Sam after he check Sam out with his white pregnancy tuxedo on which was made to enhance his big beautiful pregnant belly. Once Bobby got Sam to Dean he place the brothers' hands together and thus turned everything over to Pastor Jim.

"Dear Lord, we are to witness the joining for two lovers to become partners for life. If anybody doesn't agree with this marriage please rise now or forever hold your peace." He wait and of course nobody rose. "Dean and Sam please face each other. Ellen and Bobby do you have the rings?"

"Yes," Both said with proud smiles on their faces.

"Good. Dean, do you take Samuel Joseph Winchester to be your partner in life?"

"I do."

"You will repeat after me please. With this ring."

"With this ring'

"A token of my love for you,"

"A token of my love for you,"

"I thee wedded."

"I thee wedded."

Den slipped the white gold wedding band on his Sammy's ring finger on his right hand.

Samuel, do you take Dean Andrew Winchester to be your partner in life?"

"I do."

"You will repeat after me please. With this ring."

"With this ring'

"A token of my love for you,"

"A token of my love for you,"

"I thee wedded."

"I thee wedded."

Sam placed the other white gold wedding band on Deans left ring finger

"I pronounce you two husband. Dean you can now kiss your Sammy."

Kissing his Sammy is just what Dean did. Once the now husbands pulled out Ellen handed the boys some papers.

"Boys, Bobby, Jo, Ash and I have a surprise for you. Open that Dean."

When Dean opened the envelope, he saw that he was two plane tickets to Cancun. "Holy Fuck. How did you guys afford theses tickets?"

"Boys we can explain that for you," The boys turned to see that the ghosts of their parents were there." Dean, were not ghosts so you don't have to get all protective of Sammy. We're actually angels that have been given you two as two of our charges. But anyways the tickets came from investment that was setup just for this. You see when you where born Sammy, Dean was protective of more then brother would've been so we've always known that you two would be mor then just brothers," John explain," By the way, once our grandson and granddaughter are born they'll as be two of our charges."

"So you're not mad that were also lovers, Dad" Dean question

"When I figured out why you were so proctective of Sammy, I was but No not anymore," Joh

n Said as he walked over and gave Sam and Dean both hugs.

"Boys, you've both grown up to be wonderful men. Even with that mouth of yours Dean, and you Sammy, with that feminine side side of yours that Dean jokes about. No matter what I still love both you just that way you guys are," Mary said with tears in her eyes as she hugged both her boys at the same time,"These tickets are for after the twins are born. Please enjoy them. I'm afraid to say this, but your father and I must goes because we're being called by another charge of ours. We'll be watching and protecting you both. Goodbye for now boys."


	7. The Twins Arrival

Okay folks sorry this is so late but with school and the holidays my life kind of been busy. Happy New Year Guys

"How ya feeling Sam?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Fat and like crap, so I guess the normal nowadays," Sam replied from his spot on the bed.

"Hi, you've got a few more days, if that, till you'll get to be over with this and able to hold our son and daughter in your arms," Dean said kissing Sam on the forehead.

"I know."

Later that day

"What in God's name are you eating, Sam?" Bobby asked.

"A bowl of triple chocolate brownie ice cream with chilli peppers and pickles on top. Would you like to try some, it's actually pretty good,"

"Umm...no thanks,"

"I think I'm going to go take a nap. If Dean comes back, tell him I'm upstairs sleeping please and thank you." Sam said. He had been missing Dean a lot since he had taken a job at the local mechanic shop, in hopes of saving the money to be able to get a house of their own that way they don't have to stay with Bobby for the rest of their lives, even though Bobby wouldn't mind one bit.

"Sure thing," Bobby said noticing something was different about Sam, almost as if he's was in pain.

The truth was the Sam was in the early stages of Labor, but being Sam Winchester meant himself was being stubborn and hadn't told Bobby yet.

Later that night

"I'm back. Where's Sam?" Dean asks noticing that Sam was downstairs watching TV waiting for Dean to come home from work like normal.

"He's been upstairs, asleep since about 3 this afternoon. Dean, there something he's not telling us, because shortly before he went back upstairs, he was trying to hide something from me and it looked like he was trying to hide some sort of pain," Bobby said with concern thick in his voice.

Dean quickly heads upstairs to the bedroom him and Sam shared. Once he got to the door, he could hear sound moans of pain coming from inside. "Sammy, are you okay," Dean questioned.

"Dean Help," Came a pain filled cry from Sam.

Dean slowly opened the door to see his brother and lover lying on the bed, clutching his swollen belly and crying.

"Jesus. Sam, why didn't you call me or tell Bobby that you had gone into labor." Dean asked as he rushes over to help Sam off the bed.

"Because I wanted to wait for you to get home and didn't want to interrupt you at work," Sam said before she cried out in pain as another contraction shot though his whole body."

"You're one stubborn bitch, "Dean said "Bobby, get the car ready, Sam was being stubborn and didn't tell you that she has gone into labor."

"You're an idiot you know that Sam," Bobby yelled as he went to get the impala for dean.

"Sorry I jus...OW!" whatever says Sam was going to was cut off but another contraction.

"Dean, please put me on the couch and tells Bobby that his going to be delivering his grandson and granddaughter because I ain't making it to the hospital, because I've got to push now. Please hurry Dean." Sam cried out to Dean.

Dean quickly but gently carried Sam to the nearest couch and set his down, then dashed out to get Bobby.

"Bobby, we've got a problem,"

"And that would be?"

"Sam ain't making to the hospital, she says to tell you "you're going to be delivering you grandson and granddaughter yourself and that she's got to push like right now," Dean said.

"Shit boy. Come on let's get back in there."

The two of them walked back in the living room, to find that Sam half naked and bearing down with all that she could.

"Dean, get me a big stack of towels, a sharp knife, and then hurry back so that your brother can have something to squeeze, while she brings both of your kids into this world." Bobby directed Dean.

Dean run to grabbed the requested supplies for Bobby and was back within 5 minutes. He slipped behind Sam so she could have better leverage to push and then laced both of his hands with Sam's.

"Dean, I can't push anymore I'm so tired," Sam said as he collapsed into Dean's chest.

Dean wiped Sam's bangs out of his face and said," You've got to keeping pushing so you can hold are son and daughter in your arms. Come on Sam, I know you can do it." With the coaching Sam pushed hard.

"That's it Sam two or three of those hard pushes should bring baby number 1 into this world.

10 minutes later

"Congrats, Dean and Sam, your guy's daughter's finally here."

"Lydia Micaela Winchester"

"Okay let's bring your son and my grandson into to the world.

15 minutes later

"Once again congrats now both of your kids are here. What's this little guy's name?" Bobby asked

"His name is Robert Michael Winchester aka Mickey for short." Sam said weakly but proudly at the same time.

"Oh, Sam you didn't have to name him after me," Bobby said shocked that they name their son after him.

"We know but you were and are more like a father to both of us. And after all you did help to bring him into this world. I feel that it's just right to give him your name." Sam said looking down her kids as dean slowly and carefully got out from behind Sam in order to grab a blanket to cover Sam's lower half up.

"Well boys, I going to get a some clothes and two newborn diapers and give you time to bond with your kids. Oh and Sam remember how you told Dr. Robins that you nipples were sore and would sometime leak and the response she gave you about that." Bobby reminded as he walked out.

"Yeah"

_**Flashback**_

_**It was Sam's 6 month checkup. They had just finished up with the ultrasound.**_

"_**Okay boys any questions, comments, or concerns."**_

"_**Not from me. How about you Sam?" Dean said**_

"_**Yeah," Sam started to blush, "Lately, my nipples have been sore and sometimes I'll wake up in the mornings and ill have wets spots on my shirt, What's causing this, Doc?."**_

"_**Well, your body's more than likely, preparing itself so that you can breastfeed,"**_

"…_**."**_

_**End of flashback**_

As if on cue Mickey started to cry.

"Dean could you hold Lydia, well I feed Mickey then burp him well I feed Lydia."

"Sure" Dean replied and took Lydia and when up sits to get a burping towel for when dean would hold his son.

Meanwhile downstairs

Sam unbuttoned his shirt and pulled her right side out and carefully guided her son to his nipple. At first, Sam flinched, not being use to this feeling bout after about 3 minutes she looked down and started to talk to Mickey.

"Hi, Mickey, I'm you mommy but you know that. I love you."

When Mickey pulled away, Sam called Dean and repeated that process with Lydia while Dean burped Mickey.

"Sammy, I love you. Thank you so much for giving this wonderful and beautiful family" Dean said, when the two of them were only on their bed after putting the kids to bed, kissing Sam long and passionately

Sadly Folks this is the last chapter but I'm hoping that ill get a prequel and a sequel done. Once again I'd like to thank all you fans for the comments the favorite story and author adds. A special thanks goes out to kisaitaluvr for betaing for this story and to Naruto20501 for checking this chapter and helping with this chapter.

Love Always

SakuraCullen


End file.
